High School Deeper Kyo
by Leave1942
Summary: Put on indeterminate amount of hiatus while I use up the rush of ideas I have for my Inuyasha fic, All Caught Up. Sorry. I promise I will return to this
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo

"Ah! Aw, c'mon, Yuya-san, it was just a little peek!" laughed the brown-haired youth as he dashed through the halls, the furious blonde hot on his heels.

"Can it, you sick bastard! You flicked my skirt up in the middle of gym! That's punishable by death, goddamn you!" She was steaming with fury. _Why's that bastard senior always picking on me?_ she growled in her head.

The speedy offender was too busy laughing to see where he was going. As a result, he crashed into a form slowly walking down the hall. They both fell and ended up on the floor, the newcomer cursing.

The sophomore girl stumbled over the one she was chasing, tripped over the longhaired figure after _him_, and crashed onto the floor with an "Ow..."

The shorthaired one sat up and scratched his head. "Boy, Yuya-san sure got angry today," he laughed. He blinked as he saw who he had crashed into. "Oh, hey Kyo," he said to his twin. "Sorry 'bout that..."

The brother in question was currently glaring daggers at the other with his disturbing red eyes. "Kyoshiro, you little bastard shit, what the hell are you thinking? You've got ten seconds before I tear you apart! One...two...ten!" He lunged for his brother.

Laughing, Kyoshiro raced down the hall, his brother closely in toe. "Chased by two people in one period," he joked. "But Yuya-san's much prettier than you, Demon Eyes!" he called, using Kyo's nickname.

From the floor, Yuya watched with amazement as the Mibu twins chased each other through the school. They were graduating in three months, and both had given up whatever vestige of caring about school that had originally had. Which wasn't much; Kyoshiro, although he managed to get outstanding grades, was lazy and always goofing off. Kyo, on the other hand, was usually close to failing, suspended, cutting, or doing whatever the hell he felt like, which usually involved fighting.

Yuya smiled. _Assholes will be assholes,_ she thought. A shadow fell over her from behind.

"Kyoshiro-han bothering you again, Yuya-han?" came an amused voice she knew very well. She looked around and smiled at Hidetada, a junior in some of her classes.

"No more than usually, Benitora," she responded with a little chuckle. "He flipped my skirt in gym today." She laughed. "Luckily today I wore panties!"

Tora laughed back at her. "Good to know. You know, Kyo-han would never do something like that. He's far too cool for little pranks like that."

Yuya sighed. Benitora had an overly annoying admiration for Kyo and his fighting skill. He never seemed to realize the Kyoshiro, while he seemed lazy and weak, was equally, if not more, strong as Kyo.

"Obviously he's not too cool to be seen hanging around with Okuni," said Yuya, almost spitting the name of the senior slut. "I've seen them together numerous times, and she's all over him."

"Ah, Okuni-han's alright," smiled by Tora. "And she's the one that follows him around, anyway. Besides, Kyo's still hung up over Sakuya. You know, the girl who graduated a few years ago? Kyo had quite a thing for her...I was a freshman at the time, and he was your age."

Yuya nodded and looked out the window. On a small hill in the yard, the Mibu twins plunked down next to Sanada Yukimura. The constantly smiling black-haired senior was offering them some canned sake, which they happily (at least Kyoshiro was happy) accepted.

Yuya shook her head. _Idiots_, she thought. "Well, off to class..."

* * *

This is just a shorty to get the main characters introduced to you! Most of the others will be longer, trust me 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't these characters...unfortunately

Yuya sighed as she walked into her second period class. _Am I burning myself out? _she wondered. She was taking all honors courses, including Global Studies AP. She had dropped lunch and band in order to take Biology AP and Creative Writing.

She walked over to her desk in the Creative Writing classroom. Unfortunately, Soryuki-san's random seating chart had her paired next to Kyoshiro. She sighed again as she sat.

The sigh made Kyoshiro blink, and he stopped trying to balance the tip of his pencil on his index finger. He smiled kindly at her. "Something wrong, Yuya-san?" he asked.

She glared at him. "Only with your head..." she growled.

Kyoshiro blushed slightly and laughed. "Aw, c'mon Yuya-san, you're not still mad about last period, are you? I mean, it was just a little joke..."

She just muttered under her breath and looked up as Soryuki-san entered the room. The young, raven-haired teacher smiled at the class from her rectangular glasses. "Yo," she smirked, sitting down at her desk.

"This month's assignment is a toughy," she began, glancing around the room. "And I know for sure one of you is gonna be pissed at me..." Her eyes rested for a moment on Yuya, who returned the gaze curiously.

"You have to create a two-act play to be handed in on the thirtieth, on the topic and genre of your choosing. And you'll be partnered with someone else...I, uh, arranged the pairings due to the seating chart I have here...heh," she grinned sheepishly.

Yuya blanched when she realized where this was going. _No,_ she thought. _No, no, no no no! She's pairing me up with– _

"Kyoshiro," said the teacher. "You and Yuya-san will be working together...sorry, Yuya. Fate keeps pushing you two together, ne?" She chuckled slightly, before quickly moving to the next group after witnessing Yuya's death glare.

Kyoshiro smiled. "Gee, Yuya-san, this is great! We'll work together and you'll learn I'm really not a bad person after all!" Then, he quickly turned his back to her and grinned greedily with. "Working with Yuya-san will give me an instant A...heh heh heh..."

Yuya punched him. "I can hear you, moron! Try talking to yourself in your head for a change!" She sat there fuming the rest of the class. Meanwhile, Kyoshiro was busy nursing the rapidly swelling bump on his head.

About forty minutes or so later, they split at the door, with Yuya stomping off towards her locker before she had to meet Kyoshiro again in Bio AP. Kyoshiro watched her go, shaking his head as he smiled. "Quite a temper on that one," he chuckled.

He headed off to Ryuto-san's class. He entered about two minutes before Yuya and smiled at the teacher behind the desk. "Hey Ryuto-san, what's up?"

The young man stopped drinking his coffee and looked at Kyoshiro with dark brown eyes nearly covered by the brown bangs that fell from his head. He smiled at him. "Oh, hey Kyoshiro, how are you?"

Kyoshiro grinned and sat at his lab bench. "Fine, although Yuya-san's mad at me again."

Ryuto rolled his eyes with a smirk. The students responded well to this teacher, seeing as he was like a kid himself. Ryuto Tatsuo was only twenty-five, and into his second year of teaching at Kaze High School. He was quiet, and always seemed bitter at the world. However, he enjoyed joking around with his students, and could be seen after-school holding review sessions with them. Afterwards, he would tell them stories of his (recent) childhood; sneaking out at night, cutting school, etc.

"Aw, c'mon," laughed Kyoshiro. "Soryuki-san paired me and Yuya together for a play, and she's not really happy with that..."

Ryuto cocked an eyebrow at this. "And you did nothing to her today? Is today opposite day or something?"

Kyoshiro played at mock offense. "Hey, I really didn't do..." He blinked, and a recent memory came back to him. "Oh, wait, I did flip up her skirt in gym today..." He grinned as Ryuto laughed. "That was funny! She chased me down the halls into Kyo." He glanced up as Sanada Yukimura bounced in, smiling as usual. "I wonder if Kyo's actually coming into class today...by the looks of it, probably not..."

"Hey, Kyoshiro-san, Ryuto-sanï‚©!" greeted Yukimura as he sat next Kyoshiro. "I saw Kyo-san and Okuni-san at the pizza parlor across the street," he added.

"Figures," muttered Yuya, as she entered the door to hear this previous statement. "That bastard's never in class...probably buying pizza with _my_ money..." she grumbled as she sat on Yukimura's other side. "He always swipes it whenever I'm near him..."

"What've you got against Kyo-san?" inquired a curious Yukimura. "He may act all stern and tough, but really he's a pretty good guy." Kyoshiro nodded in agreement.

Yuya snorted. "Humph! All mister good guy ever does is glare at me, and call me names like 'wench' and 'woman.' I don't think he's ever called me by my name. And one time, the bastard grabbed my breast and expressed concern about my 'growth!'"

The three guys laughed. "Shut UP!" she growled. They quickly complied with her request. She seethed through the rest of class.

Kyoshiro walked through the hallway's, considering going to lunch, a luxury Yuya couldn't afford with all of her classes. Along the way he met up with Benitora, who also had a free fourth period. "Hey, Kyoshiro-han. Where're ya goin'?"

Kyoshiro smiled. "I heard Kyo and Okuni-san are at Gigi's Pizza. Want to come with me to see if they're still there?" he asked, knowing the energetic Tora's answer.

"Sure! I'd love to see Kyo-han and Okuni-han!" he exclaimed, excited at the thought of seeing his mentor. "What are we waiting for? C'mon!"

Kyoshiro laughed and followed him across the parking lot.

* * *

Kyo's red eyes glancing up from his soda as the door to the pizza parlor opened. It was an old-style restaurant, red and black checked floors, etc. Two figures Kyo recognized stepped onto said tiles and went to the counter to make their order. His twin caught his eye and smiled, heading over to the pair, the other following closely.

The sat down at the booth, across from the two originally sitting there. "Honestly, Tora, must you wear that silly tiger-striped bandanna everyday? It clashes with the blue of your uniform..." came the I'm-better-than-you voice of Izumi-no-Okuni. The black-haired young women sat there looking critically at Tora, her large bust stretching the fabric of the sailor-like school uniform. Her blue skirt seemed to be far shorter than those that originally came with the uniform...

Benitora ignored the gibe. He was used to that sort of thing from Okuni. It seemed she never stopped teasing him. Instead, he smiled at the impassive Kyo. "Hiya, Kyo-han, didn't see ya in Bio today."

Kyo sipped his drink. "I didn't feel like going today," he stated, cool as ever. Kyoshiro grinned at him. "Even so, you should come to the rest of the classes. All we've got is American History, English IV, and seventh and eighth are free."

Kyo glared at his twin from his bangs. That look, which would have made anyone else run away with a wet crotch, just rolled off his smiling twin, who was used to it. "Don't tell me what to do. I don't feel like going today, so I'm not going to. I'll probably just go to the mall."

"That sounds great," whispered Okuni, her rose colored lips grazing his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "But wouldn't you rather go somewhere private with me?"

The longhaired young man ignored her. "Did I say you could come, fox-bitch?" he asked. She smiled cockily at him.

"Please. You know you couldn't live without me..." With that, she left, heading for the school.

The waiter brought over Tora and Kyoshiro's orders. Kyoshiro thanked him and started on his pizza. Tora looked at Kyo. "Goin' to the mall, huh? Can I come?"

Kyo didn't even look at him. "I don't care." Tora smiled. "Great!"

Kyoshiro just shook his head with a smirk. He continued on his pizza.

* * *

Tora and Kyo were walking through the park to get to the mall. All of sudden, they both stopped, eyes shadowed. Ten shapes, each dressed in black and holding a katana surrounded them.

The leader, who stood across from the pair, pointed his sword at Kyo. "You! You ignored the boss's invitation to join the Yakuza!"

Kyo ignored the man. "Only ten of you, huh? I think I'm insulted..." he looked up at the man, grinning. His red eyes flashed at the man, who flinched involuntarily.

The man quickly recovered. "Attack! Show him the might of the Yakuza!" They all attacked. The two targets just stood there. A second before the attack converged on them, they unslung the thin bundles hanging from their backs; one containing a five shaku muramesa named Tenro, the other a collapsible three-pointed spear.

A second later, the number of attackers was down to six. Four enemies lay dead at their feet. "How about you feel the might of Demon Eyes, the Thousand-Slayer!" grinned Kyo wickedly. "Not to mention Red Tiger, the Crimson Shade," smirked Tora.

Eyes wide, the leader shook himself. "Too late to turn back. Attack!"

The fight lasted less than a minute.

Kyo flipped over two of the Yakuza. While he was upside down in the air, he slashed twice, horizontally and vertically. The two enemies split, one at the waist, the other like a picture ripped in half. Kyo laughed as he landed, the blood in the air around him.

Benitora had stabbed one in the stomach. He pulled up to retrieve it, tearing through the ribcage and skull. With the blade still up, he turned and brought it crashing down, right through another attacker. The two halves fell to reveal another behind him, who tried to slash Tora. Tora jumped over it and landed with his blade imbedded in the man's back.

Kyo stood there before the frozen leader, grinning evily at him. While his sword was sheathed, one hand was still on the hilt. "Too bad you can't tell your shit boss that he needs better soldiers...and more of them..."

With that said, Kyo unleashed a lightning fast battoujitsu. He turned and resheathed the bloody sword, as two halves of Yakuza fell behind him. He and Benitora recovered their weapons and headed on.

It wasn't the first time this had happened. The Yakuza was always bothering them...them, and two others, who were currently sitting in American History, Kaze High. Neither of them seemed like much like a fighter, but both of them could give Kyo a run for his money.

* * *

Said fighters were currently conversing about a certain blonde.

"I will say, Yuya-san is quite attractive," smiled Yukimura, running a hand through his raven hair. "But I don't understand why you are always teasing her..."

Kyoshiro laughed. "Cause I like Yuya-san. She's fun to be around, even if she's not trying to be. _Especially_ if she's not trying to be," corrected the young man.

Yukimura glanced at him from behind his bangs, a mischievous smile on his face. "Fu fuï‚©...Do you 'like' her like her?"

Kyoshiro turned a light shade of red at this. "Heh...I, uh, don't, I mean, uh, no, no, of course not! She's just a friend. (Well, kinda a friend...)" stuttered out Kyoshiro.

Yukimura just smiled.

* * *

Wow, thank you all for these reviews. It feels really good to a new fic writer like myself! Thanks a bunch! Sorry it took so long to get this one out; I had a bunch of ideas for my Inuyasha story All Caught Up, and got those out before I lost them. Thanks for sticking with me! 


	3. Chapter 3

Kyoshiro entered the house whistling. He kicked off the uniform shoes and dropped his backpack by the door. He strolled down the hallway, stopping in the kitchen. He stuck his head into the fridge, looking for anything good. He sighed. "Gotta go shopping soon..."

He headed towards the living room, where Kyo was watching TV. The red-eyed twin was sprawled on the reclining chair, sipping a beer. He didn't even glance up as his brother entered.

A silver and red can flew towards Kyoshiro's head. He caught it in his left hand, smiling. He cracked open the Bud and plopped down onto the couch. "Thanks."

"Feh," muttered Kyo, focused on the TV. It was showing a newsflash.

"...Ten, apparently Yakuza, bodies were found in the Konigomo park today. They seemed to have died at the hands of someone or someones wielding the katana. Police believe..."

Kyoshiro turned sharply to Kyo. "Was this you and Tora?"

Kyo nodded without turning around. He flicked through the channels until he found _Family Guy_. "Some shit Yakuza scum tried to 'recruit' me again. Under orders from some boss or other...you know how it is."

His brother sighed. He, too, had been 'asked' by various crime syndicates to join them. "You know what I think about killing..." he scolded his brother.

"I know you're a pussy," retorted Kyo bluntly. "A stupid one who gave up the best feeling in world because of some stupid morals."

Kyoshiro ignored the gibes and listened to the TV.

"Giggity-giggity-giggity-Oooooh yeah!"

* * *

Kyoshiro groggily lifted his head from his pillow. He blinked tiredly. _Who the hell is knocking so loud on the door?_ He glanced at the clock. _Too blurry_, he thought semi-consciously. His eyes tried to blink the sleep away, until he could see the little numbers reading 12:24.

"Too early," he groaned.

Last night, Kyo had thrown a small party, including Okuni and her slutty friends, Tora, Yukimura, and some other tough guys. There had been drinking...and some fighting.

I think the couch broke last night... 

He sighed and slouched out of his room. He made it down the stairs, falling only once...right through the space where a railing normally was it. "Where is it?" he asked to no one in particular as he floated in the air for a second. He landed in a heap of broken wood spindles.

"Ah...there it is."

Kyoshiro picked himself up and slowly stumbled towards the door, which would stop its stupid knocking. He tripped over a nude girl snoring on the floor beside the broken couch. He finally made it to the door and threw it open.

He was greeted by a stunned Yuya. Her eyes traveled up the young man's body, which was clothed only in a pair of boxers. Her gaze went from his fairly muscular chest to his handsome face, framed by tangled brown hair.

"Oh, hey Yuya-san," he greeted her. He blinked at the silent girl. He smiled goofily. "Finally noticed my charms, eh?"

This gibe snapped her back to reality. Her face turned red. "As if, you perverted bastard!" she growled as she punched Kyoshiro in the face. He flew back and landed on the nude girl in the living room. She woke up, blinked, and smiled at him dazedly.

"Oh, hey, Kyoshiro...last night was fun," she giggled, twirling his hair with her fingers.

"Good morning, Ayame. Was it? I can't quite remember to well..." They both laughed.

"Come now," said Ayame huskily. "Don't you remember when I..." she trailed off as her hand slowly slid down his chest towards...

"AHEM!"

The two turned to see a fuming Yuya in the doorway. Ayame blushed, pushed off Kyoshiro, and frantically began to search for her clothes. She finally burst from the house semi-clothed, and began to race towards her house down the street.

"So, Yuya-san, why are you-" he was cut off as she brushed past him and looked for a place to sit...seeing as the couch was broken and all. She sighed and settled for the floor, sitting cross-legged. She turned to him, a hint of reproach in her eyes.

"Don't get any ideas, idiot. We need to work on the project for Soryuki-san, ok? I don't really want to be here, but..." she trailed off, glaring at him.

"Geez, Yuya-san, way to make a guy feel appreciated," teased Kyoshiro as he plopped down next to her. "So, what do you want to do this ting on, anyway?"

Yuya sighed, and looked thoughtful. "Well, we're both pretty good with history...we good do a historical piece. Something from the Meiji, perhaps?"

Kyoshiro thought about it for a minute. "Good idea, but Meiji's been done too much. How about right after Sekigahara?"

Yuya blinked and smiled. "Yeah! We'll have it about someone who survived the battle. Someone who was really strong, and gave up killing."

"And then," added Kyoshiro. "Someone close to him, who has the same power yet the opposite temperament and lusts for killing."

The pair continued onward, writing things down and discussing ideas. Kyo walked in halfway through the third act and looked at them, hung over.

"What's this girl doing here?" he asked his brother, glaring at her with his piercing red gaze. "She wasn't here last night."

"She came over to work on a Creative Writing assignment with me," responded Kyoshiro. "You see, when you go to class they give you these projects called homework, which you're supposed to-"

His tease was cut off when the pillow Kyo had thrown collided with his face. He removed it to see his brother walking through the doorway to the kitchen.

Yuya stood up and flattened out her skirt. "I think we've got enough for today...not bad, considering you're an asshole," she smirked at him.

Kyoshiro sighed. "Oh, Yuya-san, when will you realize I'm not such a bad person after all?"

Yuya lifted an eyebrow. "When you stop flipping my skirt up!"

Kyoshiro meekly raised his arms in apology. Yuya rolled her eyes and headed out the door. As she opened the door she felt a draft. She looked down to see her pantied ass revealed due to a lifted skirt.

After her eye-brow twitched for a second, she smashed Kyoshiro's cheek, sending him toppling back to the floor. He sat up and rubbed his cheek to see her slam the door with a "Bastard!"

He chuckled, and turned when he heard a slurping noise. Kyo was leaning against the kitchen doorframe, arms crossed, and sipping a cup of coffee.

"Stay away from her, Kyoshiro, or she'll end up killing you," advised Demon Eyes.

Kyo laughed. "I'm sure!"

* * *

That night, the two brothers decided to go drinking, along with Yukimura and Tora. A new bar called _The Bounty Hunter's Waystation_ had just opened. They knew they would have no trouble getting in: even though it had only been there for a week, it already would've heard the rumors and know enough to let the foursome in.

The group was seated near the end of the counter, a collection of empty bottles around them. Tora was already quite drunk. He was laughing and pounding Yukimura on the back, who was pretty drunk as well, his face flushed and giggling. Kyoshiro vision was just starting to blur on beer number eight, and Kyo seemed immune to the effects of alcohol.

"I'm hungry," murmured Kyo. The others heard, and agreed. They headed to a table in the eating room, up the short stairs. They sat there waiting for a waitress to come and take their order.

"Ssso then, thesse Yakussa idiots try an attack usss, riiight?" said Tora, recounting the other day's adventure to the rest of the group. Yukimura was the only one really listening. "And we wasss all like, killin them and ssstuff..."

Kyoshiro sighed. _Why all the killing? That's why I left the Mibu clan in the first..._His train of thought was interrupted as the waitress approached.

Everyone blinked at the waitress, minus Kyo. He just casually sipped his beer.

"You!"

The waitress blushed slightly. Her face turned almost angry. "Wha-what are you guys doing here?"

"Yuya-hhhan, my firss an only love!" exclaimed Benitora. He giggled slightly as she rolled her eyes.

"We're here to eat, bitch," said Kyo, not looking up from his beer. "And you're here to take our order."

She was about to respond by shoving the bottle down his damned throat, but remembered she was working.

"Why are you here?" inquired a curious Kyoshiro. "And how is a sophomore working in a bar anyhow?"

Yuya blushed again. "My dad just opened this bar...he got me a job here," she stated not meeting any of their eyes.

"Why are you embarrassed?" blinked Kyoshiro. "You're lucky; I'm to lazy to hold a job that long."

"We-well," stammered Yuya. "I mean, it's a _bar_ for kami's sake!"

Kyoshiro smiled warmly at her. "If you say so...And don't worry, we won't tell anyone. That seems to be what you want, right?"

"Uh, yeah," she said. "Thanks..."

She reentered waitress mode. "So what'll you guys have?"

They ordered, and spent the rest of the night there. They didn't see Yuya again after she delivered their food; she went home every Saturday at 10:30. She went home with a newfound respect for Kyoshiro starting to blossom in her heard.

* * *

I'm sorry it took over a month to get this out; school's been damn hard. English projects suck. 10th is definitely harder than 9th...Well, thanks a heap if you keep reading this. Sorry, but I'm not gonna update that frequently, though I'll try my damndest


	4. Chapter 4

Sunday came around…

Kyoshiro sighed and got out of bed. A quick glance at the alarm clock on his nightstand confirmed his suspicions. _Damn…_he thought as the blood red numbers blared 3:17 at his blurry eyes.

He had awoken over an hour ago, jerked out of sleep with a gasp. He was sweating, and the hair on the back of his neck was standing up. His heart felt squeezed…something bad was going to happen.

Kyoshiro had lain there for a while, trying to fall back asleep. It was hopelessly futile. His mind blazed with fire, with the premonition that a drastic disaster would come soon.

He walked over to his window, and leaned on the sill. He looked out at the still dark town around him. With a flash of intuition, he opened the window. After a quick series of not unclumsy acrobatics, he was on the roof.

He turned to see if the sun was going to come up yet, and was taken aback by what he saw. Kyo was sitting there, red eyes glaring angrily at the dark sky.

His twin turned to him. "What?" he snarled.

Kyoshiro ignored his attitude. "You feel it too, don't you?"

Kyo looked at him for a moment, as if deciding whether or not he would answer. Finally, he relented. "Yeah…we're gonna be drawn into something big. Really soon."

Kyoshiro nodded. "Great…just great."

Kyo's face looked as if he was having an internal struggle over something. He turned to the direction the sun was beginning to rise. "You shouldn't be near that girl for a while."

That snapped Kyoshiro out of his daydreaming. "What?" he mused.

Kyo turned that harsh gaze onto Kyoshiro. "You care for her, right?" He didn't wait for an answer. "So stay away, at least till this is all over. It's gonna get bloody…I can smell it."

Kyoshiro just turned to the sun.

* * *

"Where are you, ass?!?" yelled Yuya as she knocked on the door, about nine hours later. No one had answered. She and Kyoshiro had planned another play-writing session for today, but apparently he wasn't there. She couldn't tell for sure though, because the curtains were all drawn.

"Bastard!" she yelled, and began to walk down the path towards the street. Kyoshiro, who was watching through the peephole, sighed. _This sucks…_

He felt guilty. Yeah, he wanted to protect her by staying away, but that didn't mean he had to feel good about it. Nope, not at all…in fact, he was feeling like shit right about now.

"Dammit, Yuya, what're you doing to me?" he muttered to himself, forehead against the glass of the window. He sighed and looked up, watching her reach the end of the drive. Then he peered up sharply, as four speedy figures went right up to her.

He gasped. There was a tall man with long black hair in a long black trench coat. On his cheek, he bore a tattoo of a cross, with GOD written on top of the crossbar. There was also (what appeared to be) a little blonde girl, dressed in a sailor suit. Next to her, an overly muscular, ugly, and scarred black man with many piercings stood in a wifebeater and jeans. There was also a youngish blond boy, whose eyes were closed.

Kyoshiro knew everyone of them. From his…bad…time.

"No!" he screamed, pushing against the glass, as they circled Yuya, muttered something, and then the tall tattooed man wrapped his arms around her. They sped away before the girl had a chance to scream.

Kyoshiro moved, and smashed his hand against the wall, creating a hole. Kyo walked down the stairs. "What the hell is your problem?"

He blinked at the fiery brown eyes staring back at him.

"They took her," the shorthaired twin growled. "Shindara…Antera…Bikara…and _Akira_!"

Kyo frowned slightly. "Why Akira? He was one of the Four…"

Kyoshiro's bangs covered his eyes. "I don't know, nor do I care. I'm getting Yuya back…now."

He looked up, and even Kyo took a step back at the animosity that flowed out. "I've been letting you use my sword…" he stated. "Let me have it back…you can use the Hi while I'm gone."

Kyo looked away for a second. "Fine," he sighed. "I guess I'd rather use the Hi while fighting with you, though." He turned, red fire meeting brown. "I want to know why Akira did this…right before I kill him."

* * *

Sorry it's short…and late…and probably not well done. I've been kicked off the computer for a while…stupid Edline, showing all my stupid grades…anyway, here it is. Thanks, y'all, for patiently waiting! 


	5. Author's Note

Ok, Author's note time…

Wow, I'm surprised I'm getting reviews, that's awesome, and I want to thank you all for actually reading this. To answer some questions: It's gonna be Kyoshiro/Yuya…maybe. Watch out for some twists and turns. As for the Twelve…they'll be mentioned as the Twelve, but I won't use all of them…personally, I hate some of them, and just don't want to put them in. They're pretty much a mob under the head of a big bad boss leader (Guess who), after the two brothers. Also, I'm just gonna have Kyoshiro use the Tenro, and Kyo another sword known as "Hi" or "Fire."

Thanks again for reading and reviewing!


End file.
